


Forgotten Love Syndrome

by yeoreumbi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Friendzone, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoreumbi/pseuds/yeoreumbi
Summary: One of the hardest things to deal with is being secretly in love with your bestfriend. Kim Wooseok, yang selalu memandang Lee Jinhyuk lebih dari seorang teman dekat selama kurang lebih empat tahun dan harus merasakan sebuah penyakit aneh dimana ingatan tentang orang yang dicintainya tersebut akan hilang jika perasaannya tidak berbalas.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin & Lee Jinhyuk, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 3





	Forgotten Love Syndrome

the saddest truth is realizing you have fallen madly in love with what can never be

i. the friendship

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk yang berada di depannya dengan mata yang memicing. Melayangkan sebuah tatapan tidak suka terhadap pemandangan di depan matanya.

“Nggak, yang lain.” Jawabnya enteng.

Yang lebih tinggi menghela nafas panjang, “Seok, ini kemeja terakhir yang kita pilih tadi.” Jinhyuk menurunkan kemeja putih dengan garis hitam itu. Merasa sedikit kesal dengan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi menolak semua baju pilihannya.

Berbelanja di department store setelah selesai pekan ujian tengah semester adalah kebiasaan yang mereka lakukan sejak awal kuliah. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di tahun ketiga. Memberi reward pada diri sendiri, katanya

“Yang lain tuh yang mana?” Jinhyuk mengekori Wooseok yang masih berkeliling di bagian kemeja laki-laki. Seakan tidak ada puasnya.

“Lo kuliah pake kemeja yang itu itu mulu. Gue yang kesel liatnya.” kata Wooseok sambil membolak balik pakaian.

Jinhyuk hanya mengangguk di belakang. Tidak berniat menanggapi karena sahabat kecilnya ini adalah orang yang keras kepala. Jinhyuk sudah terbiasa dengannya. Berlama-lama kemudian, akhirnya Wooseok menjatuhkan pilihan pada kemeja berwarna merah muda polos.

“INI!” serunya sambil menenteng hanger baju tersebut tepat di depan wajah Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk sedikit meringis, “Seok, yakin?”

“Iya lah. Lo gak punya kemeja warna gini kan?”

Wooseok selalu tepat sasaran. Jinhyuk memang tidak pernah mempunyai kemeja dengan warna itu.

“Yaudah.”

Selagi menunggu antre pembayaran di kasir, mereka mengobrol.

“Kok lo tau sih gue gapunya baju warna ini?”

“Pertanyaan lo konyol. Gak mau jawab.” Wooseok memalingkan wajahnya.

Jinhyuk menggoda dengan menyenggol-nyenggol Wooseok, “Hayooo.. lo perhatiin gue banget ya?”

Wooseok berteriak iya dalam hatinya. Apa Jinhyuk lupa kalau mereka sudah berteman selama itu? Pertemanan mereka tidak sesepele itu. Orang tua mereka sudah dekat satu sama lain sejak mereka berdua masih berada dalam kandungan. Maka tidak mengejutkan jika disana ada Wooseok, disitulah ada Jinhyuk. Mereka berada di sekolah yang sama selama 6 tahun dan berkuliah di kampus yang sama pula. Walaupun mereka sering terlibat pertengkaran kecil, namun besoknya mereka akrab kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa di hari sebelumnya.

Adalah bohong jika sebuah pertemanan ini tidak dibumbui oleh sepercik asmara. Salah satu dari mereka hatinya sudah tertambat dan masih berusaha melakukan penyangkalan terhadap perasaannya sendiri yang tumbuh semakin subur seiring bertambahnya umur mereka.

Ialah Kim Wooseok.

Sejenak dia berhenti berjalan untuk sekedar memotret sosok sahabat karibnya dari belakang. Tidak lama, kaki yang lebih pendek itu menyusul dengan langkah yang cepat.

“Ngapain sih berhenti?” tanya Jinhyuk.

“Nggak, tadi ngecek hp doang.”

“Kebiasaan.”

Mungkin Jinhyuk tau semua kebiasan Wooseok. Tapi Wooseok tau segalanya tentang Jinhyuk. Wooseok selalu memperhatikan Jinhyuk, gerak-geriknya, perubahannya, dan semuanya. Dia akan langsung tau jika Jinhyuk berbohong dan langsung menembak tepat sasaran saat itu juga. Semua kepedulian Wooseok tercurahkan hanya untuk Jinhyuk.

Wooseok masih bersyukur, si tinggi itu tidak menyadari perasaannya selama beberapa tahun ke belakang. Wooseok memilih untuk diam dan menyimpan perasaannya untuk sementara waktu. Benar, untuk sementara waktu sebelum dia mengungkapkan semuanya. Entah kapan, dirinya sendiri juga belum tau.

Terkadang Wooseok masih sering menyangkal perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak mau jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Seperti perkataan yang Jinhyuk katakan padanya saat akan masuk SMA.

“Sahabat itu nggak jatuh cinta satu sama lain.”

Dan bodohnya Wooseok juga menyetujui omongan Jinhyuk tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang apa yang akan terjadi padanya dua tahun setelah perkataan itu meluncur dari mulut Jinhyuk.

Ya, jatuh cinta. Pada sahabatnya sendiri.

“Kok bengong? Seok, masuk ih!”

Wooseok mengerjapkan matanya, “Oh...” lalu masuk ke dalam mobil Jinhyuk.

“Lo akhir-akhir ini sering bengong.” Jinhyuk memulai pembicaraan di dalam mobil.

“Efek abis UTS kali ya? Gatau deh..”

Wooseok menyalakan radio agar Jinhyuk tidak berbicara lagi. Namun suara radio itu tidak menghalangi Jinhyuk.

“Kayaknya lo butuh refreshing. Ya gak?”

Kening Wooseok berkerut, lalu menggeleng pelan.

“Gue nggak ngerti yang lo maksud refreshing. Bukannya barusan udah termasuk?”

“Iya sih. Tapi maksud gue tuh yang liburan gitu seok.”

Wooseok hanya manggut-manggut, “Kayaknya sih. Tapi kan ga bisa. Mana sempet.”

Jinhyuk menyetujui dengan gestur menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya masih tertuju pada jalanan yang terlihat mulai macet mengingat hari sudah sore.

“Nggak nyangka sih kita udah semester lima. Kayaknya baru kemaren gue liat lo nangis gara gara takut buat ikut MOS.”

“Ih lo kok ngingetin lagi sih?!” Wooseok cemberut.

Jinhyuk tertawa, “Iya tau. Lo takut masuk SMA ahahaha. Ternyata pas masuk lo malah lebih berani daripada gue.”

“Yang penting kita sama sama gak pernah bikin masalah.” Lagi-lagi Jinhyuk menyetujui.

Setelah berlama-lama di jalan, mereka sampai di rumah.

“Seok, bukain gerbang gue dulu dong sebelum masuk rumah.”

“Kebiasaan.” ujar Wooseok sambil keluar dari mobil.

“Haha, makasih...”

Setelah membuka pintu gerbang rumah Jinhyuk dan mendapat acungan jempol dari si empunya, Wooseok berjalan ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah Jinhyuk.

Wooseok langsung naik ke kamarnya dan membanting dirinya sendiri ke ranjang.

ii. the dream

Wooseok menatap ngeri dengan apa yang terlihat di hadapannya. Ratusan kelopak bunga mawar hitam memenuhi kamarnya. Disaat itulah Jinhyuk datang dan terlihat sangat marah. Wooseok berusaha berbicara namun tenggorokannya terasa penuh dan saat ia berhasil mengucapkan satu kata, “Jinhyuk..” bunga dalam tenggorokannya berhamburan mengenai wajah Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk makin terlihat marah dan meninggalkan Wooseok sendirian di ruangan penuh kelopak bunga mawar hitam yang semakin lama semakin banyak dan mengubur presensi Wooseok.

Mata Wooseok terbuka lebar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Dia terduduk di kasurnya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Butir-butir keringat memenuhi keningnya.

“Cuma mimpi... seok...” Wooseok memegang tenggorokannya yang terasa gatal.

Wooseok masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka. Kedua tangannya ditumpukan pada pinggiran wastafel. Bibir bawahnya digigit.

“Mimpi apa sih tadi?” Yang Wooseok ingat, dirinya terkubur dalam lembaran hitam yang sangat banyak dan ada yang meninggalkannya sendirian.

“Kayaknya... bunga? Sama Jinhyuk?”

Wooseok masih berpikir keras. Dia tidak pernah mendapat mimpi aneh seperti ini. Apa hubungannya bunga hitam dan Jinhyuk? Karena tidak bisa kembali tidur dan juga rasa penasaran yang semakin merajalela, Wooseok duduk di kursi komputernya dan mulai berselancar di internet. Diliriknya jam kecil di sebelahnya. Pukul tiga pagi.

“Hanahaki?” gumamnya saat membaca situs pertukaran informasi yang akhir-akhir ini sering ia kunjungi. “Ohh... jadi mimpi gue tadi hanahaki? Tapi kenapa Jinhyuk?”

Wooseok menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi sambil menerawang. Mencoba menghubungkan titik demi titik. Akhirnya bertemu pada satu kesimpulan yang menurutnya benar, tapi belum dipastikan kebenarannya.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Suara tertawaan keluar dari mulutnya. Wooseok tergelak sampai ujung matanya mengeluarkan air mata. “Konyol banget... tahun berapa sih ini? Mitos.”

Besoknya, Wooseok masih terngiang ngiang tentang mimpi dan juga artinya (yang ia artikan sendiri) itu.

“Heh, ngelamun!” Byungchan menyenggol lengan Wooseok. Membuat Wooseok merasa ditarik kembali ke kenyataan. “Dengerin tuh dosennya.”

Wooseok menatap Byungchan dengan intens membuat Byungchan sedikit risih. “Apa sih?”

“Gue mau tanya.”

Byungchan melengos. Bocah ini hanya ingin bertanya namun berlagak seperti akan melahap Byungchan hidup-hidup.

“Apa?” Wooseok diam.

“Nanti aja deh, abis kelas. Sekarang dengerin dulu. Lo jangan ngajak gue ngobrol ya!” Demi semesta dan segala isinya, Byungchan ingin menendang Wooseok sekarang juga. Baiklah, karena Byungchan adalah anak yang sabar, maka dia tahan.

Mata Wooseok tertuju pada dosen yang sedang menjelaskan di depan kelas. Namun pikirannya melayang, tidak ada satupun perkataan dosen tersebut yang masuk ke dalam kepala Wooseok. Lagi-lagi kepalanya penuh dengan mimpi anehnya tadi malam.

Saat selesai kelas, Wooseok enggan mengangkat pantatnya dari tempat duduk. Byungchan pun melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbicara disini karena kelas mereka adalah kelas yang terakhir menempati kelas ini untuk hari ini.

“Jadi tanya apa?”

“Chan, lo percaya hanahaki itu ada gak?”

“Hanahaki? Percaya aja sih. Tapi gue belom pernah liat langsung. Pernahnya baca di web web gitu.”

Wooseok menjentikkan jarinya.

“Nah iya kan! Kayaknya cuma mitos gak sih chan? Masa ada sih di dalem tubuh tumbuh bunga kalo cintanya ditolak? Nggak masuk akal banget!”

Byungchan mengelus janggutnya sambil berpikir, “Tapi seok, semua bisa terjadi di dunia ini gak sih? I mean... mungkin ada beneran tapi kita nggak tau. Kenapa sih lo tiba tiba tanya ginian?”

Wooseok pun menceritakan tentang mimpinya semalam kepada Byungchan. Alih-alih memberikan respon yang Wooseok pikirkan, Byungchan justru tertawa.

“Lo kok ketawa sih?!”

“Seok, itu tandanya lo lagi kangen Jinhyuk gak sih?”

Wooseok memukul pundak Byungchan, “Ngaco lo! Orang gue sorenya abis jalan sama dia kok. Kangen darimana? Rumah kita sebelahan, sekampus, tiap hari ketemu. Gila apa kangen?”

“Dih, kangen tuh nggak kenal waktu nggak kenal tempat. Kata kak Seungwoo gitu. Buktinya dia sering bilang ke gue kalo dia kangen padahal dia lagi di depan muka gue.”

Wooseok memutar matanya jengah, “Lo kebanyakan main sama kak Seungwoo lo jadi ikutan jadul gini. Hadeh.”

“Stop ngatain kak Seungwoo jadul atau gue kuncir ya mulut lo!”

“Tapi chan-”

“Wooseok?” suara Jinhyuk terdengar dari pintu. Kedua kepala itu menoleh lalu dilempar senyuman oleh Jinhyuk. “Nggak pulang?”

“Udah gue bilang gak sih tadi tunggu di parkiran?” tanya Wooseok lalu diangguki oleh Jinhyuk.

“Tapi lo lama. Ternyata kelas lo udah bubar. Dan... lo malah rumpi disini.” Jinhyuk melirik Byungchan.

Byungchan balik melirik Jinhyuk, “Yaudah deh lo pulang sana.”

“Lo ga turun juga?” Wooseok menggendong tas ransel di pundak kanannya.

“Nanti.”

“Oh, oke gue duluan ya!”

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Wooseok mengisyaratkan Byungchan untuk menelfonnya malam ini. Byungchan membalasnya dengan acungan jempol.

Wooseok berjalan mengekori Jinhyuk. Ternyata gedung fakultasnya sudah agak sepi.

“Ngomongin apa sih sama Byungchan?” tanya Jinhyuk tiba-tiba.

“Ih, kok kepo?”

“Ah lo kebanyakan rahasianya deh.”

“Everyone has their own secret i think.” jawab Wooseok sambil mengedikkan bahu.

Jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya, menggoda. “Ah masa?”

“Lo nyebelin.”

Senyum lebar terpatri di bibir Jinhyuk karena dia telah berhasil menggoda Wooseok sampai merajuk. Jinhyuk merangkul Wooseok erat dan dibawanya ke mobilnya.

“Ih apaan sih Jinhyuk.” Wooseok berusaha melepas. “Lo bau asem!”

“Enak aja, gue udah pake parfum kayak yang lo bilang.”

Wooseok hanya menatap Jinhyuk. Menyadari kalau mereka berdua sudah sama-sama dewasa. Jinhyuk pun sudah tidak menggunakan parfum pelembut pakaian lagi. Baunya yang maskulin menusuk indera penciuman Wooseok. Tapi setidaknya dia tetap Jinhyuk yang Wooseok kenal, 'kan?

TIIINNN..

“Anjing!” suara klakson mobil Jinhyuk mengembalikan kesadaran Wooseok hingga dia reflek mengumpat.

“Ngelamun lagi lo, cepet masuk atau gue tinggal?”

Wooseok mengoceh sendiri sambil masuk ke dalam mobil Jinhyuk dan membanting pintunya.

“Santai dong.. belom ada 3 tahun nih..”

Wooseok hanya melirik Jinhyuk dengan tatapan kesal.

iii. false alarm

Suara gigi yang bergemeretak menggigiti kuku memenuhi kamar Wooseok malam itu. Pasalnya, Byungchan membuat Wooseok semakin berpikir lebih dalam sesaat setelah dia menutup telfonnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Seok, hanahaki itu ada. Temen kak Seungwoo pernah kena. Dia di-friendzone-in gitu deh. Terus dia dioperasi, bunganya keangkat, terus ingatannya juga keangkat.”

“Wow, ngeri juga ya. Tapi gue gak ada menunjukkan tanda tanda batuk ngeluarin kelopak bunga atau apapun chan.”

“Hmmm... hanahaki tuh cuma beberapa orang sih yang kena. Bukannya semua orang yang cintanya ditolak jadi kena hanahaki. Enggak gitu kayaknya. Ini antara lo yang emang nggak kena hanahaki atau...”

Byungchan menggantung perkataannya, membuat Wooseok semakin bingung.

“Atau apa?”

“Atau kemungkinan cinta lo berbalas...”

Wooseok diam. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Telinganyapun berubah memerah seperti sedang di tengah badai salju musim dingin.

Byungchan ada benarnya. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Wooseok tidak menderita hanahaki atau perasaannya pada temannya sendiri, Jinhyuk, berbalas. Dua kemungkinan yang berbanding terbalik.

“Seok... lo masih disitu?”

“Ah, iya. Chan, udah dulu ya.”

Wooseok menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tumpukan bantal di ranjangnya. Malu. Wooseok malu sekali. Membayangkan kalau cintanya berbalas saja sudah semenyenangkan ini, apalagi menjadi kenyataan. Namun satu detik kemudian senyumnya luntur, memikirkan jika Jinhyuk tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Hanya saja, Wooseok sehat.

Kembali ke paragraf awal, Wooseok menggigiti kukunya terus menerus sambil mondar mandir di kamarnya. Hingga Ibunya memanggil untuk makan malam di bawah.

“Seok, abis makan malam, nih kasih lauk ke Jinhyuk ya?” Wooseok hampir tersedak ketika mendengar nama Jinhyuk disebut di meja makan. Baiklah, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Tapi, tetap saja.

“Kenapa? Om Dongwook sama Tante Inna kemana emang?”

“Pergi. Tadi Jinhyuk udah Ibu ajak kesini tapi nggak mau. Malu katanya. Ck, padahal kan dia dari dulu sering makan disini. Kenapa sekarang tiba tiba jadi malu ya?”

Wooseok berusaha untuk tidak tersenyum selagi makan di depan kedua orang tuanya. Karena hal tersebut pasti akan terlihat aneh.

Saat Wooseok menyelesaikan makannya, dia langsung meraih wadah yang berisi lauk di sebelahnya.

“Buru buru banget seok?”

“Lah? Nanti keburu dingin dong?”

“Iya juga.”

Wooseok mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan keluar rumah. Tangannya dengan cepat membuka gerbang rumah Jinhyuk dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Rumah Jinhyuk adalah salah satu dari banyaknya saksi bisu pertemanan mereka selama ini. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Wooseok sangat menyayangi Jinhyuk. Bahkan mungkin rasa sayangnya sudah melampaui batas selayaknya seorang teman.

“Hayo, ngelamun!”

Wooseok hampir menjatuhkan wadah lauknya saat Jinhyuk tiba tiba muncul dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

“Nih, dari Ibu.”

“Widih... enak nih..”

Wooseok hanya melengos, “Lo kok gak bilang kalo di rumah sendirian? Tau gitu gue yang ajak lo makan tadi.”

“Hehe, gapapa sih. Masuk dulu sini..”

Terhitung tiga hari Wooseok tidak mampir kemari. Entahlah, karena kesibukan.

“Cepet ganti wadahnya, gue mau pulang.”

“Buru-buru banget sih?”

Wooseok tidak bisa melepas pikiran tentang perkataan Byungchan di telfon tadi. Jinhyuk membalas perasaannya? Seperti hanya mimpi belaka untuk Wooseok. Tapi biarlah ia hidup seperti ini dulu, toh, dia tidak mengganggu siapapun, 'kan?

Jinhyuk menuang lauk ke piring yang berisi nasi dan meletakkan wadahnya ke tempat cuci piring.

“Hehe, temenin gue makan dulu ya. Wadah lo nanti gue balikin kok. Tuh, masih kotor.” Wooseok sadar, Jinhyuk tetaplah Jinhyuk. Jinhyuk yang tidak bisa makan sendirian, Jinhyuk yang makannya lamban, dia tetap Jinhyuk teman kecilnya. Dan disinilah Wooseok, memperhatikan Jinhyuk makan dari kursi seberang.

“Lo udah makan?”

Wooseok mengangguk. Dagunya diletakkan di meja makan. Tidak ada suara apapun lagi selain suara dentingan sendok yang mengenai piring Jinhyuk. Wooseok merasa damai. Dia mengantuk.

Jinhyuk yang sedang menikmati ayamnya terdistraksi oleh pemandangan di depannya. Wooseok tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sebuah kebiasaan Wooseok yang bisa tertidur dimana saja saat dia merasa mengantuk.

“Dasar.” Jinhyuk melanjutkan makannya. Setelah mencuci piring dan mengeringkan tangannya, Jinhyuk menghampiri Wooseok. Duduk di sebelahnya dan ikut meletakkan kepalanya. Memandangi Wooseok yang tertidur lelap.

“Makasih udah jadi temen gue seok. Lo bakalan selalu jadi temen gue sampe kapanpun. Apapun yang terjadi.”

Teman. Kapanpun. Apapun yang terjadi.

Kata-kata itu masuk ke dalam telinga Wooseok karena dia setengah sadar. Wooseok tersenyum miris dalam tidurnya.

Jinhyuk bangun dari tempatnya dan merasakan sakit di leher. Dia melihat Wooseok di depannya yang masih tertidur. Kepalanya mendongak melihat jam dinding. Sudah jam setengah dua. Berarti kurang lebih sudah empat jam mereka tertidur di meja makan.

“Seok, seok... mau pindah ke kamar gue gak?”

“Nghh...” Wooseok hanya menggeliat kecil lalu kembali terlelap.

Jinhyuk menggoyang kecil badan Wooseok, “Seok, ayo nanti lo masuk angin tidur disini. Leher lo ga sakit apa?”

Tidak ada respon. Dengan cepat Jinhyuk mengangkat tubuh Wooseok seperti karung beras. Tidak sulit bagi Jinhyuk karena tubuh Wooseok yang tergolong kecil dan ringan.

“Jinhyuk...” Wooseok berbicara dalam tidurnya.

“Apa?”

“Sayang...”

Jinhyuk tersenyum kecil, “Gue juga sayang lo seok.”

Ya, as friends.

Setelah merebahkan Wooseok di ranjang, Jinhyuk pun tidur di sebelahnya. Tidak lupa memasang alarm agar besok bisa terbangun karena dua duanya mempunyai jadwal kelas pagi esok harinya.

iv. confession

Pergantian hari begitu cepat terasa. Tau-tau mereka sudah berada di pekan UAS yang membuat keduanya semakin sibuk dan jarang bertemu. Di lingkungan rumah maupun di kampus. Kecuali kalau Wooseok berangkat kuliah dibarengi Jinhyuk karena alasan sepele, malas menyetir.

Wooseok pun sudah tidak pernah memikirkan tentang mimpi aneh itu, hanahaki, bunga dan segala yang dimimpikannya malam itu. Karena entahlah dia merasa konyol saja mempercayai bunga tidur seperti itu. Toh, dia bukan korban dari sindrom tersebut, jadi dia menjalani hari seperti biasa.

Hingga saat UAS tinggal beberapa hari lagi, Byungchan tiba-tiba berkata padanya saat mereka sedang berada di perpustakaan.

“Seok, lo gak mau buktiin sesuatu?”

Wooseok tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Byungchan disini.

“Buktiin apa?”

“Kalo perasaan lo beneran berbalas.”

Oh...

Wooseok hanya diam. Tidak berniat membahasnya karena sejujurnya, dia juga tidak mau mengungkapkannya. Belum siap, tepatnya.

“Kata Kak Seungwoo, banyak yang menderita hanahaki kalo cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kok lo nggak sih?”

“Chan, kok bahas itu lagi sih?” Wooseok meletakkan pensilnya.

“Gue penasaran.” jawab Byungchan sedikit berbisik. “Ungkapin aja semuanya seok. Siapa tau langsung diajak pacaran.”

Wooseok mendelik, “Lo gila apa?!”

“Seok, kalo gini terus, lo nggak bakalan tau perasaan Jinhyuk. Kalo misalnya ditolak nih ya, yaudah lo gak kena hanahaki juga jadi harusnya lo gak bakalan mati dong?”

Wooseok menyentil mulut Byungchan, “Licin banget mulut.”

Tapi Wooseok juga membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Byungchan. Setidaknya, Wooseok harus memberitahu Jinhyuk sekali saja, kalau ditolak, ya sudah mau diapakan lagi?

“Oke. UAS kelar, gue coba.”

Sejak saat itu, Wooseok memutar pikiran tentang bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jinhyuk tanpa merusak persahabatannya. Kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk datang memenuhi kepala Wooseok.

Hingga Wooseok menyerah dan akan melakukannya secara natural saja. Tidak perlu rencana-rencana yang membuatnya sakit kepala saat memikirkannya.

Kebetulan, malam setelah pekan ujian akhir semester berakhir, Jinhyuk mengajaknya untuk stargazing di atap rumahnya.

“Itung-itung refreshing.” katanya.

Maka disinilah Wooseok, membawa keranjang berisi makanan dan di depannya ada Jinhyuk yang sedang menggelar tikar serta dilapisi kain yang didominasi warna biru dongker dan kuning.

“Yah, bintangnya dikit seok.”

Wooseok sejak tadi memikirkan skenario bagaimana harus mengungkapkan semuanya pada Jinhyuk. Dia duduk dan mulai mengeluarkan makanan ringan serta minuman yang telah mereka beli di minimarket. Jinhyuk mulai bercerita tentang semua hal, ujiannya, dosennya, temannya. Namun semua terasa hanya numpang lewat di telinga Wooseok. Dia juga tidak memberikan respon yang banyak terhadap cerita Jinhyuk.

“Seok, lo sakit ya?” tanya Jinhyuk karena sedari tadi melihat Wooseok diam saja. “Kalo lo sakit, ayo udahan, kita turun aja daripad-”

“Jinhyuk..”

“Ya?”

Wooseok menelan ludahnya. Ini saat yang tepat... mungkin?

“Gue... mau ngomong.”

Jinhyuk terkekeh pelan, “Gue kira ada apaan. Ngomong ya ngomong aja sih seok. Apa? Mau cerita apa? Gue dengerin kok. Tadi kan gue udah banyak cerita.”

Wooseok lupa, pria di depannya ini paling tidak bisa membaca keadaan dan memiliki kepekaan di bawah rata-rata.

“Apapun yang gue omongin, gue harap setelah ini kita bakalan tetep berteman kayak biasa. Oke?”

Jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya lalu dengan cepat mengangguk.

“Jinhyuk, gue nggak tau sejak kapan gue jadi kayak gini. Mungkin sekitar empat tahun yang lalu? Asli gue lupa. Tapi kayaknya udah lama juga. Lo tau kan, gue sayang banget sama lo? Tapi mungkin gue keterlaluan hyuk, gue kelewatan. Gue gak bisa liat lo sebagai sebatas temen gue doang sekarang, alias... gue suka sama lo.”

Jinhyuk diam. Mencerna semua perkataan yang diluncurkan oleh Wooseok padanya.

“Tenang dulu, gue nggak papa kok kalo misalnya lo nggak suka balik sama gue. It's okay. Gue nggak bisa maksa.”

Sebuah anggukan kepala diberikan oleh Jinhyuk, “Gue lega kalo lo ngerti. Perasaan gak bisa dipaksa.”

Seperti ada bom yang meledak di dalam diri Wooseok. Dia sudah mengetahui jawaban Jinhyuk tentang perasaannya dan jawabannya adalah tidak. Wooseok tersenyum miris, dia benar-benar sedang ditolak sekarang.

“Gue tau ini bakalan terjadi. Gak gau kenapa, gue kayak meramal masa depan waktu gue bilang 'sahabat nggak jatuh cinta.' Lo pasti masih inget kan?”

Wooseok mengangguk.

“Gue mau minta maaf karena gue gak bisa bales perasaan lo seok. Karena buat gue, lo temen gue yang paling baik. Sahabat yang paling ngerti gue banget. Lo masih tetep prioritas gue kok. Gue juga sayang sama lo seok. Tapi maaf banget, gue gak bisa lebih dari itu.”

Sebuah penolakan langsung. Mengesankan atau mengenaskan?

“Kita masih bisa temenan kayak biasa kan?” tanya Wooseok.

Jinhyuk diam untuk sesaat membuat Wooseok merasa frustrasi.

“Bisa kok.”

Bisa. Namun, mungkin Jinhyuk akan sedikit merubah pandangannya terhadap Wooseok.

Di malam yang mempunyai sedikit bintang ini, sebuah hati merasa sedikit lega walau banyak retak di semua sisinya.

v. syndrome

Wooseok terbangun dengan kepala yang berat. Dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, padahal dia tidak minum alkohol setitikpun. Yang dia ingat, dia hanya pulang dari kampus. Ingatannya sampai disitu saja. Wooseok memutuskan untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Ibu dan Ayahnya pasti sudah berangkat bekerja sejak tadi mengingat sekarang sudah jam sembilan pagi. Wooseok menuang sereal ke dalam mangkuk dan mengguyurnya dengan susu. Selagi makan, Wooseok bingung kenapa dia tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan tadi malam. Kepalanya sakit lagi, jadi dia memikirkan topik lain seperti nilai ujiannya. Ah, sepertinya makin sakit kepala kalau itu.

Jinhyuk belum menghubunginya hari ini. Biasanya jika libur begini, roomchat Wooseok dengan Jinhyuk akan dipenuhi pesan seperti 'BANGUUUNN!!! DASAR KEBO!'. Namun kali ini sepi, tidak ada satupun pesan yang masuk. Baiklah, Wooseok akan menganggap Jinhyuk masih tidur.

Hari-hari berlalu, Wooseok merasa aneh dengan kepalanya. Seperti ada yang salah di dalamnya.

“Apa karena efek nggak kuliah? Tapi masa sih?” kata Byungchan saat mengunjungi Wooseok hari ini.

“Yakali deh.”

“Eh lo belom cerita gimana kemaren waktu bilang ke Jinhyuk? Katanya lo stargazing berdua? Gimana gimana?”

Wooseok mengernyit, bingung dengan kata-kata Byungchan.

“Gue bilang apa ke Jinhyuk?”

“Lah? Kan lo yang bilang anjir. Ya mana gue tau?!”

“Bentar, kapan gue stargazing sama Jinhyuk? Nggak pernah.”

Sekarang Byungchan ikut bingung, “Oh? Nggak jadi bilang? Sayang banget. Jinhyuk nggak ngajak lo keluar-keluar lagi?”

Wooseok menggeleng, “Dia udah jarang ngechat gue kok.”

Byungchan hanya manggut-manggut.

“Eh lo kan janji mau liatin gue album foto SMA lo! Katanya banyak anak kampus kita? Liat dong siapa tau ada yang gue kenal.”

“Dih..”

Wooseok mengambil album foto itu dari rak bukunya. Byungchan melihat lembar demi lembar foto album angkatan Wooseok yang sudah sedikit memudar warnanya itu.

“Eh ini Jaehwan kan? Anak Fasilkom?”

“Mana? Oh iya.”

“Ternyata dia sekelas sama Jinhyuk ya...”

Wooseok menatap Byungchan bingung. Byungchan pun balik menatap Wooseok dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

“Kenapa seok?”

“Jinhyuk dulu satu SMA sama gue?”

“Bercanda lo?”

Wooseok merebut album foto itu dari Byungchan dan melihat lebih jelas foto Jinhyuk yang sedang duduk manis.

'Lee Jinhyuk'

“Ini serius? Kok gue lupa?”

Byungchan melirik Wooseok dengan pandangan aneh, “Lo aneh deh hari ini.”

Tanpa pikir panjang, Byungchan melihat-lihat lagi album tersebut sedangkan Wooseok terlihat masih shock karena menemukan fakta bahwa Jinhyuk berada di sekolah menengah atas yang sama dengannya.

“Lo pura-pura lupa atau gimana? Orang satu SMP juga kan lo sama dia?”

“SUMPAH?!”

“Pikir sendiri.”

Wooseok diam. Byungchan hanya melirik Wooseok sesekali karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan Wooseok hari ini.

“Jinhyuk juga sekampus sama lo. Lo lupa juga?”

“Nggak lah, gue tau kalo itu! Lo kira gue pikun?”

“Oo...okayyy???”

Saat pulang dari rumah Wooseok, Byungchan berpikir di sepanjang jalan pulang. Di tengah-tengah jalan, Seungwoo menelfon minta untuk bertemu. Kangen, katanya. Byungchan pun mencari belokan untuk memutar mobilnya dan menemui Seungwoo.

“Chan, gue kepikiran temen lo deh.” kata Seungwoo sesaat setelah Byungchan mendaratkan pantatnya di kursi café.

“Hm? Siapa? Wooseok?”

Seungwoo mengangguk. “Keren ya dia gak kena hanahaki padahal cintanya ditolak.”

“Tapi kita gak tau cintanya ditolak atau enggak sih. Eh, kak tapi dia hari ini aneh deh.”

Seungwoo menyeruput americano nya sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Menunggu Byungchan melanjutkan bicaranya.

“Dia tiba tiba lupa gitu kak. Padahal nih ya, kemaren waktu abis UAS, dia ngomong ke gue kalo dia bakalan confess semuanya ke temen deket yang dia suka itu waktu diajak stargazing. Tapi waktu gue tanya dia bingung gitu, katanya dia ngerasa nggak ngelakuin itu. Padahal gue inget sebelum dia berangkat, dia bilang dulu ke gue.”

Seungwoo merasa tertarik namun tetap pada kegiatannya, meminum americano.

“Terus nih ya, dia tiba tiba nggak inget kalo pernah satu sekolah sama temen deketnya itu tadi. Kayak... aneh banget. Padahal mereka udah sama-sama dari kecil. Memorinya kayak kehapus.”

Seungwoo batuk-batuk.

“Ih, lo kenapa?”

“Uhuk... apa tadi? Memori apa?”

“Memorinya kayak kehapus?”

Seungwoo masih berusaha melegakan tenggorokan dan juga nafasnya.

“Kak lo bikin gue takut.” Byungchan menyerahkan beberapa lembar tisu pada Seungwoo.

“Gue kayaknya inget ada artikel yang bahas tentang kemungkinan penyakit orang yang perasaannya gak berbalas. Selain hanahaki, tentunya.”

“Apa?”

“Forgotten Love Syndrome.”

Byungchan menyipitkan matanya, tanda dia tidak mengerti. “Apaan?”

“Jadi di artikelnya, disebutin kalo si orang yang gak berbalas cintanya ini bakalan dihapus ingatannya.”

“Jadi, ingatannya bakalan dihapus kalo perasaannya gak berbalas? Gitu? Terus, dia tiba tiba lupa? Ada cara balikin ingatannya gak?”

Seungwoo mengehela nafasnya sebelum menjawab, “Ini sih tragisnya.”

“Kak, jangan bikin gue makin takut.”

“Orang yang dia suka harus mati dulu. Baru ingatannya balik.”

Byungchan menutup mulutnya, “Bercanda anjir!”

“Ya gue mana tau, kan dari artikel. Gue belom pernah liat langsung.”

“Terus buat apa ingatannya balik tapi orangnya meninggal?!”

“Exactly.”

Sementara itu, Wooseok merasa kepalanya sakit dan berdenyut-denyut sejak kepulangan Byungchan. Seperti ada ingatan yang lewat namun hanya sekelebat, seperti glitch. Wooseok pun membuat janji dengan dokter untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi dengannya. Tentu dengan tanpa sepengetahuan kedua orang tuanya, dan juga Jinhyuk.

Saat selesai pemeriksaan, dokter tersebut terlihat bingung namun masih tetap memasang senyum di wajahnya.

Dokter tersebut bilang kalau dia tidak menemukan penyakit atau sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri Wooseok. Wooseok juga tidak merasa terbentur benda tumpul atau hal lain yang mengganggu sarafnya.

“Mungkin gue cuma cape kali ya?” Wooseok berjalan keluar sambil memegang kertas resep yang harus dia tebus di apotek rumah sakit tersebut. Resep obat penghilang nyeri. Entah apa namanya Wooseok juga kurang tau. Setelah meminum obat itu, Wooseok langsung tertidur.

Wooseok bangun keesokan harinya karena dering telfon dari Byungchan.

“Seok, lo di rumah?”

“Iya.”

“Tanyain Jinhyuk dong, dosen pengantar filsafat dia dulu semester satu siapa?”

Wooseok diam sejenak. Jinhyuk?

“Chan, lo ngigo ya? Jinhyuk kan nggak sekampus sama kita.”

Sekarang ganti Byungchan yang diam.

“Halo? Chan? Lo masih disitu nggak?”

“Seok, kalo Jinhyuk nggak sekampus sama kita, terus dia kuliah dimana?”

Wooseok mengingat ingat, dia tidak ingat sama sekali. Seperti ada folder yang hilang di kepalanya.

“Nggak tau... chan...”

“O-oke, maaf ganggu ya seok.”

“Oke chan.”

Lagi-lagi Wooseok merasa ada sekelebat ingatan yang lewat di dalam kepalanya.

“Apaan sih Byungchan? Jinhyuk kan nggak sekampus sama kita? Ada ada aja.”

Di sisi lain, Byungchan yang panik di temani oleh Seungwoo.

“Tuh kan kak beneran kan? Kayak satu persatu ingatannya tentang orang itu bakalan dihapus. Dan kayaknya makin kesini makin spesifik deh.” Byungchan menggigiti kukunya.

“Berarti bener ya... terakhir yang bakalan dihapus tuh namanya. Bener-bener kayak ngehapus eksistensi. Parah.”

“Ih kak, gimana dong? Sedih banget. Kita harus bantu apa?”

Seungwoo mengangkat bahunya. Tanda dia juga tidak tau.

“Takdir yang mengenaskan.”

vi. last memories

Takdir yang mengenaskan.

Byungchan sekarang berada di depan rumah Jinhyuk bersama Wooseok. Tangannya menuding-nuding rumah besar berpagar putih tinggi itu.

“Seok, ini rumah Jinhyuk. Please, masa lo lupa?”

“Gue nggak inget Jinhyuk tinggal disini. Ini kan rumahnya Om Dongwook.” Wooseok memicingkan matanya.

Dengan tidak sabar, Byungchan memencet bel rumah tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian, Jinhyuk muncul.

“Eh, Hai seok! Hai chan! Kenapa?”

“Wooseok pengen jalan sama lo. Udah seminggu kan nggak ketemu?”

Wooseok memandang Byungchan aneh. Saat hendak protes, Jinhyuk mengiyakan dan masuk kembali untuk berganti baju.

“Chan, apaan sih?”

“Udah. Selamat jalan-jalan ya!”

Wooseok menunggu di depan rumah Jinhyuk. Rumahnya terasa familiar, namun Wooseok tidak pernah tau ini rumah Jinhyuk. Aneh.

“Seok, liat. Gue pake kemeja yang lo pilihin.”

“Hm? Kapan gue milihin lo kemeja itu?” Wooseok mengernyit.

“Baru beberapa bulan lalu anjir. Yang abis UTS! Dasar pelupa.” Jinhyuk menyentil dahi Wooseok.

Di mobil, Wooseok merasa sangat asing. Jinhyuk terus bercerita sambil menyetir, tentang restoran kesukaan mereka, teman kampus, dan beberapa kenangan yang diingatkan kembali oleh Jinhyuk.

“Jinhyuk, sejak kapan lo tinggal di sebelah rumah gue?”

“Tahun berapa ya? Lupa gue. Kenapa?”

“Nggak. Aneh aja. Terus sejak kapan lo satu sekolah juga satu kampus sama gue?”

Jinhyuk hanya melirik Wooseok, “Lo kenapa sih hari ini? Salah makan ya?”

Ini aneh, Wooseok bisa mengingat semuanya temasuk teman-temannya, kuliahnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengingat semua yang berhubungan dengan Jinhyuk.

Wooseok membentur benturkan kepalanya pada dashboard yang membuat Jinhyuk panik.

“Seok, seok, lo ngapain sih? Kita ada di tol!” Jinhyuk berusaha membagi perhatiannya. Tangan kanan memegang kemudi dan tangan kiri mencoba menghentikan Wooseok.

“Kepala gue nyeri.” Wooseok tetap membenturkan kepalanya.

Jinhyuk menepikan mobilnya di bahu jalan. Saat mobilnya berhenti, Wooseok juga berhenti.

“Kenapa berhenti?”

“Ya karena lo seok! Kenapa sih lo jadi aneh begini?”

Wooseok meringis, “Iya, gue gak tau kenapa. Gue ngerasa aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kepala gue kayak nggak normal. Rasanya gue kayak mau gila harus minum obat tiap nyeri tapi gue nggak tau gue sakit apa.”

“Lo sakit?”

Wooseok mengangguk.

“Sejak kapan?”

“Kayaknya tanggal 20 kemaren.”

Satu hari setelah Wooseok mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Jinhyuk. Dan sekarang sudah tujuh hari setelah kejadian itu. Keheningan melanda namun beberapa detik kemudian pecah karena ada telfon masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal di handphone Jinhyuk.

“Bentar ya.” Jinhyuk keluar dari mobil untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

“Halo?”

“Halo Jinhyuk, ini Byungchan.”

“Kenapa chan?”

“Bawa Wooseok ke tempat yang biasanya lo ngelepas stress sama dia. Please banget ini mah.”

“Chan, lo tau sesuatu? Wooseok sakit apa? Dia barusan bentur-benturin kepalanya ke dashboard. Ini gue lagi di bahu jalan.”

“Rumit, hari ini hari terakhir Wooseok ngenalin lo. Dia lupa tentang semua hal yang menyangkut lo. Jadi gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin. Dia nggak tau tentang hal ini jadi gak usah bilang.”

“Hah? Ini apaan lagi sih? Tiba tiba banget? Lo ngaco ya?”

Terdengar desisan Byungchan dari ujung telfon.

“Jinhyuk, intinya aja ya? Gue gak mau kasar, tapi ini karena lo juga. Lo ga bisa bales perasaan Wooseok. Lo mau percaya atau enggak, ini udah kejadian. Gue tau, gue tau emang gak bisa dipaksa, jadi mau gimana juga? Udah takdir.”

“Chan, gak usah bercanda.”

“Gue serius, babi! Tuh kan ngumpat gue. Pokoknya gitu deh. Jelasnya, gue jelasin besok pagi.”

“Chan, gak gini... halo? Byungchan! Ah, anjing. Kenapa sih?”

Jinhyuk melirik Wooseok yang masih berada di dalam mobil. Tatapannya lurus dan kosong. Jinhyuk mencoba bersikap biasa saja lalu masuk ke mobil.

“Siapa?”

“Byungchan.”

“Ohh..”

Tanpa berlama-lama, Jinhyuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Suasana di mobil menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Jinhyuk seperti kehilangan sosok Wooseok yang selalu tertawa karena candaan receh yang ia lemparkan selama di mobil biasanya.

“Kita mau kemana sih?”

“Tempat biasanya.”

Wooseok terlihat bingung. Tempat biasanya? Apakah sebuah taman? Atau restoran? Atau apa?

“Tempat biasanya tuh apa?”

“Nanti juga lo tau.”

Jinhyuk memarkir mobilnya di belakang gedung sekolah.

“Udah sampe. Jalan dikit gapapa ya?”

“Oke. Btw kita mau ke sekolah?”

Jinhyuk menggeleng. Byungchan benar, Wooseok hanya mengingat identitas Jinhyuk. Namun tidak dengan kenangan selama belasan tahun yang mereka buat. Seakan hangus terbakar dan abunya ditiup angin. Tidak bersisa.

“Mau kemana sih?” Wooseok melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati karena jalan setapak yang mereka lewati cukup rimbun.

“Ssstt..”

Wooseok terasa familiar dengan tempat ini. Lagi-lagi putaran ingatan berupa glitch lewat di kepalanya. Kepalanya mendadak nyeri dan telinganya berdengung. Wooseok berjongkok sambil memegang kedua telinganya.

“Seok, lo kenapa? Balik aja yuk?”

“Bentar. Kasih gue waktu dua menit.”

Jinhyuk dengan setia menunggu sampai Wooseok merasa dirinya sudah bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi.

“Seok, sebenernya lo kenapa sih?”

“Gak. Gue gak papa.”

“Gue gendong mau ya?”

“Hah? Gend- HEH!” Belum sempat Wooseok menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Jinhyuk sudah mengangkat Wooseok naik ke punggungnya.

“Hehe... daripada capek kan?”

Wooseok mulai tenang. Jinhyuk terus berjalan naik dengan Wooseok gendongannya.

“Inget gak seok, waktu SMP kita nekat main kesini berdua. Eh lo jatoh, terus gue gendong. Persis kayak gini.” Wooseok hanya diam. Tidak menanggapi.

“Seok, gue seneng deh lo jadi temen gue. Dari kecil lo paling ngerti gue banget. Sampe sekarang lo tetep mau temenin gue, saat gue lagi sedih, maupun saat gue lagi seneng. Lo jagain gue terus. Gue harap, pertemanan kita sampe selamanya.”

Tanpa sadar Jinhyuk meneteskan air matanya menetes ke tangan Wooseok yang sedang memeluknya. Wooseok pun memeluknya semakin erat. Jinhyuk tetap berjalan dan sesekali membenarkan posisi Wooseok.

“Gue bersyukur banget. Gue bersyukur.” Wooseok merasakan tetesan air semakin deras mengenai tangannya.

“Jinhyuk... jangan nangis.”

“Gue ngerasa gagal jagain lo seok. Gue minta maaf.”

Pelukan Wooseok semakin erat, “Gue gapapa. Serius.”

Mereka sampai di sebuah tebing. Langit sudah menampilkan semburat berwarna oranye. Jinhyuk menurunkan Wooseok dari gendongannya.

“Indah banget tempatnya.”

Jinhyuk terus menatap Wooseok yang sedang memandangi pemandangan dari atas tebing.

“Disini biasanya kita teriak-teriak kalo lagi capek.”

“Ohh...”

“Seok, gue minta maaf.”

Wooseok menoleh pada Jinhyuk yang sudah terisak di depannya.

“Hey, kenapa nangis lagi? Ini bukan salah lo.”

“Gue gak bisa jagain lo, seok. Gue temen yang buruk. Lo kayak gini juga salah gue. Gara-gara gue. Gue minta maaf.”

Wooseok memeluk Jinhyuk erat.

“Gue takut.”

“Takut apa?” tanya Jinhyuk.

Wooseok diam sejenak, “Takut kalo lo ilang. Takut kalo lo gak jadi temen gue lagi. Takut kalo... gue lupa. Karena gue sakit...”

Jinhyuk membalas pelukan Wooseok erat. Mungkin ini pelukan terakhir sebelum memori Wooseok benar-benar menghapus folder bernama 'Lee Jinhyuk'. Kenangan yang mereka buat selama bertahun-tahun hilang dalam hitungan tujuh hari dan akan hilang tak bersisa di pikiran Wooseok esok hari.

Seandainya Jinhyuk bisa membalas perasaan Wooseok, maka akan dia balas saat itu juga. Namun Jinhyuk hanya bisa sampai pada batasannya. Batasan yang dia buat sendiri.

“Gue sayang lo, seok. Jangan hilang. Please, tetep jadi temen gue.”

“Jinhyuk, gue bakalan terus jadi temen lo kok.”

“Janji?”

“Janji.”

Membuat janji ternyata hanya akan membuat Jinhyuk tersakiti lebih dalam lagi. Karena dia tau, ingatan Wooseok tentangnya tidak akan kembali lagi.

“Tolong inget nama gue, nama gue Lee Jinhyuk. Lee Jinhyuk.”

vii. renewal

Keesokan harinya, Jinhyuk terbangun dengan mata yang perih dan buram. Dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul betul, Jinhyuk berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya. Tepat saat selesai, Jinhyuk mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

“Siapa sih pagi-pagi gini?”

Saat membuka gerbang, ternyata itu Byungchan.

“Pagi pagi banget?”

“Gue abis ini mau keluar. Jadi sekalian kesini. Gue jelasin ya..”

“Wait, wait, lo nggak mau masuk dulu gitu? Buru buru amat?”

“Oh iya.”

Sedetik setelah Byungchan duduk, dia langsung membuka mulutnya dan menjelaskan pada Jinhyuk apa yang terjadi pada Wooseok.

“Hyuk, pertama tama, lo harus percaya sama gue. Karena ini bakalan sangat nggak masuk akal, tapi ini beneran terjadi. Wooseok contohnya. Jadi waktu itu lo jadi stargazing sama dia?”

Jinhyuk mengangguk.

“Dia udah confess?”

“Udah.”

“Lo tolak kan?”

“Gue nggak nolak. Gue cuma bilang jujur.”

Byungchan memasang wajah datar, “Sama aja. Terus, apalagi?”

“Apalagi apanya? Yaudah, gue gak pernah ketemu Wooseok lagi. Karena liburan juga sih, kita juga jadi awkward satu sama lain. Gak chattingan sama sekali. Baru ketemu kemaren. Dan itu... yang terakhir.”

Byungchan hanya diam, sepertinya sedang berpikir.

“Chan, gue harus gimana biar ingatannya Wooseok balik? Ini nggak adil. Cuma gue yang dihapus.”

“Gak bisa balik. Kecuali...”

“Kecuali...?”

“Kecuali lo mati.”

Jinhyuk melebarkan matanya, kaget. “Gue, mati?”

“Iya. Tapi sama aja. Wooseok pasti bakalan sedih. Ingatan dia tentang lo balik tapi lo nya udah gak ada di dunia ini.”

“Dunia gak adil banget..” Jinhyuk mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. “Jadi gak ada jalan keluar... selain itu tadi?”

“Gak ada.”

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari mulut Jinhyuk.

“Lo harus kenalan dari awal. Kalo mau...”

“Dia bisa inget lagi yang dulu dulu?”

“Nggak lah. Dia juga nggak akan bisa jatuh cinta sama lo lagi.”

Memulai dari awal pertemanan mereka mungkin bukan hal yang mudah dilakukan. Apalagi Wooseok adalah tipe orang yang tidak mudah diajak berteman.

“Ngelamun lo! Udah ya, gue balik.”

Jinhyuk mengantar Byungchan sampai ke gerbang. Mereka berdua bertemu dengan Wooseok yang sedang membuang sampah.

“Hei chan, lo kok disini?”

“Iya, dari... rumah Jinhyuk.” Byungchan melirik Jinhyuk.

“Oh, temen lo?”

Seperti ada yang pecah di dalam diri Jinhyuk saat Wooseok bertanya hal itu pada Byungchan.

“Eh.... iya...”

“Ohh... lo gak mau masuk dulu?”

“Nggak, gue mau pacaran sama kak Seungwoo.”

“Orang jadul dibucinin.” ledek Wooseok.

“Heh gue kuncir beneran ya mulut lo!”

Jinhyuk sedih. Puncak kesedihannya selama beberapa tahun jatuh pada hari ini. Wooseok masih mengingat semua orang, bahkan Seungwoo, yang tidak ada hubungan dengannya dan melupakan Jinhyuk, teman baiknya. Namun apa boleh buat? Bukan Wooseok yang meminta semua ini. Memang sudah takdir. Jika Jinhyuk matipun, Wooseok juga akan sedih dan kesepian. Berteman dengan semua kenangan tentang Jinhyuk.

Mobil Byungchan melaju menjauh. Wooseok hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya namun tangannya ditahan oleh Jinhyuk. Wooseok reflek menepisnya.

Tangan Jinhyuk ditepis.

Wooseok memandang Jinhyuk dengan tatapan risih. Jinhyuk mencoba menegarkan diri dan tersenyum lebar.

“Namaku Jinhyuk.”

Wooseok menatap Jinhyuk dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapannya pindah ke uluran tangan Jinhyuk.

“Iya, aku Wooseok. Salam kenal, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok menjabat tangan Jinhyuk dan balik tersenyum.

“Boleh temenan?”

Wooseok terlihat bingung namun sesegera mungkin ia mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Jinhyuk.

Mungkin mencoba membangun semuanya dari awal dengan Wooseok bukanlah ide yang buruk.

Semesta mungkin mencoba memisahkan mereka dengan menghapus ingatan Wooseok tentang Jinhyuk. Namun kali ini, Jinhyuk bersumpah akan berusaha melindungi Wooseok. Bagaimanapun caranya. Hitung-hitung sebagai balas budi kepada Wooseok yang terlampau sering melindungi Jinhyuk. Meskipun kenangan mereka hanya tinggal di dalam ingatan Jinhyuk.

Untuk saat ini, Wooseok tau namanya pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

Thanks for coming into my life, Kim Wooseok.


End file.
